


Fresh Air

by punktalk



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punktalk/pseuds/punktalk
Summary: His eyes flutter open to find a bright blue sky and a familiar gaze stared back at him."Long time no see, huh?"





	Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> i finished p3 today and im too heartbroken to do anything but make my boys happy

The spring breeze felt nice. Aigis said it herself, even. But that was really the last of Aigis' words that Minato had caught. Now, he was too deep in thought, reflecting on the past year that had gone by before his memory was removed until Aigis reminded him of it. He assumes Aigis is doing the same, because she starts to cry over him. All he does is offer a vague affirmation and a hand to wipe away her tears. But even when she's pouring her new heart out over him, all that he does is think. Think about the past year, the final battle, how tired he's getting.

Someone calls out in the distance. It's too far to hear properly, but he assumes it's Junpei's voice. Minato gives a small smile. They haven't forgotten after all. He tries to sit up off of Aigis' lap, but his body feels like it's full of bricks. He just settles back into her lap and waits for his friends to come. Aigis speaks again, but she sounds as far off as the others did. He catches small fragments of her sentences. "Thank you... for everything... You must... tired... get some rest..." She starts crying again. His eyes get heavier, and it's hard to even keep them open. More distant voices come, but it's hard to even recognize they're there. Aigis' voice gets fainter and it's impossible to tell what she's saying.

Finally his eyes close, and he takes one last breath before falling asleep.

 

Another breath. This time, the air seems even lighter in his lungs. Like fresh air in spring. He isn't tired anymore, in fact, he's more energized than he has at any time before he joined S.E.E.S. His eyes flutter open to find a bright blue sky and a familiar gaze staring back at him. He gives a charming smile that Minato's so used to from the time they spent together.

"Long time no see, huh?"

Minato smiles back. "It's been a while," he reaches a hand up and cups his cheek. "...Right, Ryoji?"

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://pegojoker.tumblr.com/)


End file.
